Vuelos
by Lucykailu
Summary: AU. Lantis tiene un retraso de dos horas en su vuelo. Hecho, que lo tiene en un desespero mirando a cada segundo el reloj. Esa misma acción le traerá un encuentro con el destino que hará mucho más amena su espera. OneShot, dividido en pequeños capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

_Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy, Queens, Nueva York, 12:30 Hrs_

* * *

Lantis miró el reloj de pulso en su mano izquierda. Era la centésima ocasión. Su vuelo llevaba dos horas de retraso y el hecho comenzaba a irritarle más de la cuenta. Si no fuera porque tenía que estar forzosamente en su destino ya se hubiera regresado al apartamento para disfrutar del bello clima que engalanaba la ciudad. Miró una vez más, pero una ligera interrupción hizo que el joven levantara el rostro y se encontrara con aquellos ojos rubí que esperaban ansiosamente una respuesta.

Lucy estaba atrasada. Lo había confirmado la última ocasión que alcanzó a ver la pantalla de su celular antes de que este decidiera morir. El problema era que no sabía ya cuánto. Por lo que había ido directamente hacia la única persona que mostraba un reloj, para preguntarle por la hora. Sin embargo, el apuesto caballero, como al fin lo descubrió, le miraba directamente sin siquiera pronunciar media palabra.

El joven de la melena azabache se había perdido en esa mirada tan radiante y llena de vida, que no supo descifrar la respuesta que la mujer en cuestión anhelaba tan fervientemente. Por lo que decidió confirmar la pregunta…

− ¿Disculpe? – dijo, en un tono más para sí que para ella

Lucy entonces comprendió que su voz apenas había sido audible. Había corrido desde que se bajó del taxi, atravesando medio aeropuerto por lo que su voz reflejó el cansancio de dicha tarea. Un pequeño rubor se asomó antes de reafirmar lo antes dicho - ¿me puede decir la hora, por favor? –para ese entonces el brillo violeta que emanaba de los ojos de aquel apuesto caballero ya le habían producido un remolino de emociones. Todas ella indescriptibles a excepción de una. Eso era, ¿hambre?

 _Grrr…Grrr_

El sonido había sido tan audible que el rostro del joven bajó lentamente y posó los maravillosos violetas que anteriormente la habían flechado en la parte del cuerpo que generó tan horrible gruñido. Lucy se sintió morir. Apunto estaba de emprender la huida cuando escuchó el más bello sonido de cuerdas vocales…

−Son cuarto para las doce−

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Este es un OneShot que está arrumbado entre los escritos. Espero poder subirlo en capítulos pequeños. Ojalá y lo disfruten

Saludos!


	2. Decepción

Lantis se quedó varado, contemplando como la imagen de la joven _ojos carmesí_ se perdía entre los tantos viajeros del aeropuerto. Un efusivo "gracias" aunado a una despedida solemne; agitando la mano como si se despidiera de la mismísima Reina Isabel, había recibido sólo por brindar el tiempo. Para cualquier otro eso hubiese sido más que suficiente pero no para él quien ya se sentía prendido por toda esa aura animosa y llena de energía. Tal era su punto, que sus pies se movilizaron por cuenta propia y al paso de unos segundos se vio atrapado entre la multitud, buscándola.

Lucy se había debatido entre emociones. Todas ellas ubicadas en el mismo centro. Su estómago. Primero, estaba la vergüenza, por el horrendo gruñido que segundos atrás ese órgano se empecino en bramar. Poco después este salió botado como borracho en pleno cierre de cantina para ser reemplazado por un despliegue de mariposas a punto de migrar. Era tal el cosquilleo que el joven de enfrente le provocaba que Lucy optó por alejarse lo más pronto posible antes de que su físico designara cometer otra atrocidad más.

En la ventanilla le confirmaron lo que ya se imaginaba. El vuelo estaba retrasado. Por dos horas. El clima no parecía mejorar y la espera seguiría en "veremos" hasta nuevo aviso. A decir verdad, el hecho lo consideró afortunado, después de meterse en tantos líos para poder arribar. Encontrarse, con un panorama de retraso a causa de fuerzas naturales era idílico a comparación de tener que brindar excusas poco satisfactorias a sus hermanos. Buscó alrededor una toma de corriente para poner a cargar el celular y darles aviso, pero su estómago se adelantó recordándole que seguía ahí, en pie, al borde del colapso sino ingería algo. Se llevó una mano al vientre para silenciar tanto rugir, mientras rebuscaba por todos lados un lugar apropiado para comer.

Lantis busco en cada ventanilla de las aerolíneas. Paso a paso. Reprochándose el no haberle dicho a la joven que todos los vuelos estaban atrasados hasta nuevo aviso. Esa hubiese sido la excusa perfecta para pasar la espera juntos y quizá conocerse un poco más. Sin embargo, todo se había ido al caño cuando su mente ensordecida no generó un solo pensamiento. Ni siquiera para reaccionar. Y, ahora, que quería recomponer el fallido escenario no la encontraba. Por lo contrario, se veía envuelto entre miles de personas desconocidas con caras alargadas. El mero hecho le recordó su anterior estado de ánimo. Tan agrio. Tan apático. ¿acaso la chica también se percataría en ello y por eso salió huyendo? Una vez más los pensamientos le jugaban una mala pasada. Se llevó una mano al cabello para echarlo atrás y así apartarlo de su vista cuando escuchó un rayo que caía a escasos metros de la pista de aterrizaje dejando al recinto en un oscuro absoluto…

* * *

Hola!

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Este segundo capitulo no tiene mucho movimiento por lo que he decidido subir el tercero a la de YA! Espero puedan disfrutarlo

Saludos


	3. Cuarto para las doce

El apagón duró escasos segundos comparado con el retumbo tan fuerte que dejó el rayo. Golpeando una pista de poco uso en las afueras del lugar. Lucy sintió alivio. Si a ese cuerpo luminoso le hubiera entrado el deseo por caer en la pista de aterrizaje fácilmente podía decir adiós a su vuelo. Y eso si hubiera generado una oleada de discusiones entre sus hermanos que de solo pensar le causaba malestar. La mesera se acercó para dejarle una rimbombante hamburguesa acompañada por papas y un refresco de cola. A juzgar por el rugido que su estómago se empecinaba en alardear, hubiera preferido una " _six dollar_ ", aunque, viendo bien de cerca el volumen de ésta no estaba nada mal.

Después del suceso que generó algunos gritillos por parte del género femenino. Lantis vio luz. Es decir, una vez generada la descarga eléctrica en las afueras del aeropuerto al joven de la melena azabache se le prendió el foco. Era como si un solo rayo le abriera el paso en esa densidad de nubes negras que albergaba su cerebro. Recordó así pues que la chica en cuestión pasaba por un momento de extrema _hambruna_ lo cual hizo que abandonara la sección de aerolíneas y se limitara a buscar entre los muchos locales que ofrecían algo para comer.

Lucy soltó una pequeña risilla. Se sentía cómplice consigo misma por gozar del _infortunio_ como muchos llamaban a esa escena pintoresca. Ella en cambio adoraba los tintes oscuros y misteriosos que dejaba una tormenta eléctrica aunado a que ahora ese mismo clima le brindaba el tiempo necesario para comenzar con el último volumen de su saga favorita: _Game of Thrones_. Acarició de nuevo la portada del libro acercándolo a su pecho como si fuera el mejor de los regalos.

Una segunda risilla se asomó y agradeció a todos los cielos que el lugar estuviera tan poco poblado. De hecho, esa había sido una de las razones para que se decidiera por comer ahí. El local estaba al final de toda esa fila de restaurantes pomposos que según ella no la dejarían comer tan a gusto como lo hacía ahora. Totalmente relajada y sin moradores cerca. El establecimiento brindaba a los comensales sillones de respaldos altos, acolchonados. Por lo que comer ahí no solo era un deleite al paladar, sino una amalgama perfecta entre sabor y comodidad. Lucy se arremolinó en el sillón a sabiendas que no era vista por nadie, los únicos en saber de su presencia eran los mismos empleados del lugar quienes en breves ocasiones se acercaban para preguntarle si se le ofrecía algo más.

Lantis estaba desanimado. El breve recorrido se había convertido en inmenso al abarcar no solo los puestos de comidas sino todo puesto de venta que pudiera brindar ese dichoso aeropuerto. La búsqueda había fallado rotundamente. No había encontrado ni una sola pista de la chica y tanto ajetreo lo tenía hambriento. Finalmente optó por concederse un tiempo y acallar a la parte del cuerpo que demandaba alimento.

El joven ordenó su menú en caja. Mientras ojeaba alrededor un lugar cómodo para sentarse. Recorrió la parte frontal, luego la media y finalmente se decidió por la parte trasera. La vista era hermosa y ahí encontraría un poco de paz si es que su mente lo permitía un instante. A punto estaba de sentarse cuando se encontró en la esquina de _su_ sillón a la causa de todos sus males o bien, podría decirse de todos sus bienes. El caso era que ella le había concedido una mirada de sorpresa sumada a una sonrisa tan embriagadora que Lantis olvidó todo lo sufrido y correspondió el gesto, dejando entrever que no solo tenía porte sino una blancura dental que ensoñaba a cualquiera.

– También es mi favorita – señaló, haciendo hincapié en el libro.

Pero lo que terminó por acrecentar la felicidad del joven no fue la invitación a sentarse por parte de la pelirroja sino el único objeto que residía en la mesa y que acaparaba toda su atención. Una servilleta llena de garabatos mostrando una hora especial…

 _-11: 45_

* * *

 _Hola hola_

 _Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que este tiro les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Pronto daré continuidad a mis otras historias. Nos veremos pronto_

 _Saludos!_

 _Posdata: ¡Por qué hay un regalo especial para ti que eres especial, ojalá y lo hayas encontrado! XD_


End file.
